eh regresado
by lopez andres
Summary: 2
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 eh regresado

**_Konoha…_**

El día era soleado, se encontraban en época primaveral… El hermoso canto de las aves, el suave viento acariciando su piel, los ojos azules se abrieron; recorriendo el hermoso paisaje…

_"El tiempo a trascurrido… Dos años, han pasado dos años desde que cumplí con la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan… Dos años desde que Sasuke regresó conmigo, y dos años desde que decidí volver mucho más fuerte que Sasuke…" _ -se puso a caminar en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, estás siempre permanecían abiertas para el viajero cansado…

Entonces detuvo su paso observando hacía arriba, aparecieron tres personas con trajes AMBU…

**-Identifíquese… ** -dijo una voz siseante, los ojos azules brillaron pues podía reconocer de quien se trataba a pesar de la mascara que llevaba puesta…

**-Uzumaki Naruto… Hola, Neji… ** -dijo apartando el sombrero de paja de su cabeza dejando ver su rubia cabellera un poco más larga, la banda de Konoha adornando su frente y aquellos rasgos elegantes y alargados que el joven poseedor del kyuubi ahora tenía…

**-¡HUU! ** -dijo Lee de inmediato quitándose la mascara para ver la cara del rubio, sin duda alguna Lee por fortuna continuaba con su carita solo que con rasgos mas firmes… **-¡Naruto-kun, bienvenido! ** -le dijo alegre abrazándole, el rubio se puso a reír al sentir como era levantando en brazos por los aires… Sin duda alguna Rock Lee estaba mucho más fuerte que antes…

**-¡LEE! ** -dijo molesta Temtem que golpeo la cabeza de Rock Lee mientras este se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos sobre la nuca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, Naruto estaba sonriendo nerviosamente con dos gotitas al costado de su rostro…

_"Ne? Temtem ahora da más miedo… Dattebayo…" _ -pensaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Neji no salía de su sorpresa…

_"¿Es… Naruto Uzumaki? No puede ser… Se ve… Diferente… Muy diferente…" _ -los ojos blancos del Hyuga recorrían al joven rubio de pies a cabeza…

**-Bueno, ya que nos reconociste… ** -dijo Temtem sonriendo al hacer que su mascara quedara de costado sobre su mejilla mientras ella le sacaba la lengua traviesamente.

**-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! ** -le dijo Lee levantándose para verla, ella no dijo nada y solo sonrió…

**-Si… Si… Jejeje… ** -rió el joven rubio, llevando un brazo tras la nuca…

**-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun están adentro ¿Quieres venir? Podemos ir a saludarlos, desde que te fuiste Sakura-san ahora es quién ayuda a la Quinta Hokage y Sasuke-kun ahora también es un AMBU como nosotros… ** -no terminaba de hablar cuando Temtem le daba un codazo en la boca del estomago… Lee se puso amarillo, rojo y azul, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la boca del estomago con un rió cayendo sobre sus mejillas de lágrimas.

**-Lee eres un baka, no debiste decir nada. Sabes muy bien las órdenes que tenemos, no divulgar el nombre de nadie que pertenezca a los AMBU de Konoha… ** -dijo ella tomando a la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha por los hombros mientras lo sacudía con cierta furia…

**-Basta ustedes dos. Vuelvan a sus puestos. ** -la voz de Neji finalmente se dejo escuchar, Temtem se detuvo pero antes de mirar la cara seria de su feje sacudió una última vez más al pobre Lee que quedó como un muñeco de trapo sobre el piso… **-Yo me haré cargo de Uzumaki Naruto. ** -dijo observando a través de su mascara la cara del rubio…

**-Si, a su orden Señor. ** -dijo ella tomando por una pierna a Lee y colocándose de nuevo la mascara con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del rubio…

**-¡Haaa! ** -a lo lejos se escuchó el quejido de Lee… Naruto con tres gotas tras la nuca y los ojos redonditos los veía partir.

**-Bueno, ahora sígueme. ** -le dijo tratando de aparentar la mayor calma posible; porque de cierta forma Naruto con esa apariencia tan delicada hacía que extraños pensamientos inundaran la mente de el joven Hyuga…

**-Si, gracias. Neji… ** -le dijo el rubio amablemente caminando a su lado… Neji sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y agradeció mucho el estar en esos momentos con la mascara puesta.

_"Humm… ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué trata de mantenerse serio? Será… Será que se molestó porque me di cuenta de que eran ellos…" _ -sin fijarse en una piedra en su camino y fue de lleno al suelo para colmo estaba algo empinado y se fue rodando…

**-¡¡WAAHH!! ¡¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas a mí… dattebayo?! ** -mientras se iban rodando con los ojos redondos y lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas, Neji llevo una mano a la mascara negando con la cabeza…

_"Sigue siendo un torpe… Baka…" _ -desapareció apareciendo abajo para detener la caída sobre las rocas punte aguadas, Naruto apareció por los aires y como si fuera cámara lenta observó las rocas puntiagudas y en lugar de hacer un bushin o algo tan solo comenzó a gritar como idiota…

**-¡WAA, auxilio! ¡Auxilio dattebayo! ** -mientras pataleaba en el aire, entonces algo detuvo su caída y una par de fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo… La cara de Naruto bañada en gruesa lágrimas con los ojos cerrados… **-¡Arigato, Neji! ** -dijo sorprendiendo al joven Hyuga mientras sus los brazos de Naruto rodeaban el cuello del joven ninja AMBU…

Neji abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón estaba desbocándose y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a Naruto sentado en el suelo…

**-Muy bien, basta de tonterías. Ya tienes 20 años y no deberías observar tan solo el paisaje sino también ver por donde caminas… **

**-¡Neji, omae! ¡Que malo eres, me salvas y luego me lanzas cruelmente al suelo! ** -gritaba pataleando el joven rubio, mientras sus manos ahora se masajeaban su trasero… Neji le miró de reojo y su cara ahora estaba completamente roja… Pero entonces…

**-¡NARUTO! ** -esa escandalosa voz, los ojos azules se abrieron al ver a Kiba sobre Akamaru que de un saltó apareció en su campo de visión…

**-¡Kiba! Jeje dattebayo, mira nada más… Akamaru a crecido un poco más de lo que recuerdo… ** -dijo midiéndose con el perro que le dio una lamida afectuosa… Kiba se ruborizó al ver el cambio en el rubio, la alta y delgada figura y los ojos azules un poco más rasgados…

**-Akamaru… jeje, deja de lamer mi cara dattebayo que la llenaras de saliva y así Sakura-chan no querrá darme un besó de bienvenida… ** -reía mientras acariciaba tras las orejas del perro albino…

**-Coff, coff… ** -carraspeó Neji observando fulminantemente al joven Jounin…

**-Ne? ¿Neji, ocurre algo malo? ** -le preguntó Naruto cerrando los ojos, el joven AMBU rodó los ojos, al saber que lo descubrió frente a Kiba, este puso cara de asombró…

Aunque ya algo sabía sobre ello, no podía creer que los rumores eran ciertos…

**-Muy bien, desde aquí puedes seguir solo. ** -bufó más molestó por la presencia de Kiba que por la siempre acostumbrada torpeza del rubio…

_"Hu… Hubiera deseado llevarlo hasta la Quinta Hokage pero… Mejor continuare con mi deber, debo agradecer que Sasuke Uchiha no esta aún en Konoha, ya que podré aprovechar y conversar… Si, tener una conversación y entrenar un poco con Naruto…" _ -mientras se adentraba en el bosque, en busca de sus compañeros… Al encontrarlo quedó petrificado…

Temtem se encontraba sentada sobre un inconciente Rock Lee usándolo como silla, a parte estaba haciendo una fogata sin darse cuenta de que una de las vendas comenzaba a quemarse…

_"Esto es un martirio… Cuando éramos niños no era tan torpe…" _ -pensó Neji con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus dedos hacían un jutsu de agua para apagar el fuego que estaba quemando el brazo de Lee…

Lee de inmediato se puso de pie, gritando fuego… Temtem estaba detrás de él que se adentro en el bosque con un balde de agua… Para variar caliente. Neji se fue detrás de ambos…

Estaban dentro de la aldea, Naruto suspiro… Kiba le miraba de reojo, Akamaru comprendía lo que su amo deseaba y sin más lo lanzó sobre el rubio…

**-¡ITE! ** -gritó el rubio al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kiba sobre el suyo…

**-¡Argh, Akamaru! **-gritó Kiba con la cara completamente roja… Naruto entrecerró los ojos…

**-Se nota quien controla a quien… ** -bufó el rubio por lo bajo, pero el buen oído de Kiba lo escuchó a la perfección…

**-¡Naruto, no te permito que digas que no se controlar a Akamaru! ¡Baka! Luego de que te vas por mucho tiempo, y ahora solo regresa para molestar a la gente… ** -decía dejando a Naruto bajo su cuerpo, el rubio hizo un giro de piernas y quejo arriba y así estuvieron dando vueltas…

Hasta que una voz los sacó de lo que hacían…

**-¿Naru-to? ** -dijo una suave voz femenina… Los ojos azules se ampliaron al ver la cara de la pelirosa… Sakura estaba delante suyo acompañada de Hinata porque tenía unos hermosos ojos blancos heredados de su clan, ambas chicas se veían muy bien…

**-Sakura-chan, ohayo… **_**Eh regresado**_**… ** -le dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie… Hinata tímidamente se escondió tras la pelirosa…

_"Naruto-kun… después de dos años, está de regreso con nosotros… ¿Qué le digo? Anno…" _ -pensaba colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas para luego unir sus deditos mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces al abrirlos…

**-¿Hinata, eres tú? ** -dijo él, aproximando su cara haciendo que sus frentes se rozaran un poco… Hinata antye esto…

**-¡KYAA! ** -lanzó un fuerte grito mientras empujaba a Sakura con su cuerpo haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, ambas… con los ojitos dando vueltas…

**-¡Hinata! ** -dijo Kiba observando un poco más de cerca…

**-¡Sakura-chan! ** -grito el rubio, mientras que las personas de la aldea aparecían por las calles sin reconocer al joven rubio, y otros más ancianos decían que ese era el fantasma del Yondaime…

Mientras que en Konoha se vivía un instante de cierta paz, que fue rota con la llegada del rubio…

_**Villa de la Niebla…**_

A sus oídos llegó el rumor de que cierto rubio usuratonkachi había regresado… Los ojos grises de Sasuke brillaron como nunca antes, y sin decir nada y aunque sabía que recibiría un terrible reprimenda de parte de la Quinta Hokage se fue sin decir nada estaba a dos días de viaje desde Niebla, y no deseaba demorar más que un día y medio…

_"Regresaste… Naruto…" _ -disculpándose con los aldeanos del lugar, dejo ciertamente algo solucionado el percance que pasaba nuevamente la villa, y se fue…

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1 eh regresado

**_Konoha…_**

El día era soleado, se encontraban en época primaveral… El hermoso canto de las aves, el suave viento acariciando su piel, los ojos azules se abrieron; recorriendo el hermoso paisaje…

_"El tiempo a trascurrido… Dos años, han pasado dos años desde que cumplí con la promesa que le hice a Sakura-chan… Dos años desde que Sasuke regresó conmigo, y dos años desde que decidí volver mucho más fuerte que Sasuke…" _ -se puso a caminar en dirección a las puertas de Konoha, estás siempre permanecían abiertas para el viajero cansado…

Entonces detuvo su paso observando hacía arriba, aparecieron tres personas con trajes AMBU…

**-Identifíquese… ** -dijo una voz siseante, los ojos azules brillaron pues podía reconocer de quien se trataba a pesar de la mascara que llevaba puesta…

**-Uzumaki Naruto… Hola, Neji… ** -dijo apartando el sombrero de paja de su cabeza dejando ver su rubia cabellera un poco más larga, la banda de Konoha adornando su frente y aquellos rasgos elegantes y alargados que el joven poseedor del kyuubi ahora tenía…

**-¡HUU! ** -dijo Lee de inmediato quitándose la mascara para ver la cara del rubio, sin duda alguna Lee por fortuna continuaba con su carita solo que con rasgos mas firmes… **-¡Naruto-kun, bienvenido! ** -le dijo alegre abrazándole, el rubio se puso a reír al sentir como era levantando en brazos por los aires… Sin duda alguna Rock Lee estaba mucho más fuerte que antes…

**-¡LEE! ** -dijo molesta Temtem que golpeo la cabeza de Rock Lee mientras este se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos sobre la nuca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, Naruto estaba sonriendo nerviosamente con dos gotitas al costado de su rostro…

_"Ne? Temtem ahora da más miedo… Dattebayo…" _ -pensaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Neji no salía de su sorpresa…

_"¿Es… Naruto Uzumaki? No puede ser… Se ve… Diferente… Muy diferente…" _ -los ojos blancos del Hyuga recorrían al joven rubio de pies a cabeza…

**-Bueno, ya que nos reconociste… ** -dijo Temtem sonriendo al hacer que su mascara quedara de costado sobre su mejilla mientras ella le sacaba la lengua traviesamente.

**-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! ** -le dijo Lee levantándose para verla, ella no dijo nada y solo sonrió…

**-Si… Si… Jejeje… ** -rió el joven rubio, llevando un brazo tras la nuca…

**-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun están adentro ¿Quieres venir? Podemos ir a saludarlos, desde que te fuiste Sakura-san ahora es quién ayuda a la Quinta Hokage y Sasuke-kun ahora también es un AMBU como nosotros… ** -no terminaba de hablar cuando Temtem le daba un codazo en la boca del estomago… Lee se puso amarillo, rojo y azul, cayendo de rodillas sujetándose la boca del estomago con un rió cayendo sobre sus mejillas de lágrimas.

**-Lee eres un baka, no debiste decir nada. Sabes muy bien las órdenes que tenemos, no divulgar el nombre de nadie que pertenezca a los AMBU de Konoha… ** -dijo ella tomando a la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha por los hombros mientras lo sacudía con cierta furia…

**-Basta ustedes dos. Vuelvan a sus puestos. ** -la voz de Neji finalmente se dejo escuchar, Temtem se detuvo pero antes de mirar la cara seria de su feje sacudió una última vez más al pobre Lee que quedó como un muñeco de trapo sobre el piso… **-Yo me haré cargo de Uzumaki Naruto. ** -dijo observando a través de su mascara la cara del rubio…

**-Si, a su orden Señor. ** -dijo ella tomando por una pierna a Lee y colocándose de nuevo la mascara con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió del rubio…

**-¡Haaa! ** -a lo lejos se escuchó el quejido de Lee… Naruto con tres gotas tras la nuca y los ojos redonditos los veía partir.

**-Bueno, ahora sígueme. ** -le dijo tratando de aparentar la mayor calma posible; porque de cierta forma Naruto con esa apariencia tan delicada hacía que extraños pensamientos inundaran la mente de el joven Hyuga…

**-Si, gracias. Neji… ** -le dijo el rubio amablemente caminando a su lado… Neji sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y agradeció mucho el estar en esos momentos con la mascara puesta.

_"Humm… ¿Qué raro? ¿Por qué trata de mantenerse serio? Será… Será que se molestó porque me di cuenta de que eran ellos…" _ -sin fijarse en una piedra en su camino y fue de lleno al suelo para colmo estaba algo empinado y se fue rodando…

**-¡¡WAAHH!! ¡¿Por qué me ocurren estas cosas a mí… dattebayo?! ** -mientras se iban rodando con los ojos redondos y lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas, Neji llevo una mano a la mascara negando con la cabeza…

_"Sigue siendo un torpe… Baka…" _ -desapareció apareciendo abajo para detener la caída sobre las rocas punte aguadas, Naruto apareció por los aires y como si fuera cámara lenta observó las rocas puntiagudas y en lugar de hacer un bushin o algo tan solo comenzó a gritar como idiota…

**-¡WAA, auxilio! ¡Auxilio dattebayo! ** -mientras pataleaba en el aire, entonces algo detuvo su caída y una par de fuertes brazos rodeaban su cuerpo… La cara de Naruto bañada en gruesa lágrimas con los ojos cerrados… **-¡Arigato, Neji! ** -dijo sorprendiendo al joven Hyuga mientras sus los brazos de Naruto rodeaban el cuello del joven ninja AMBU…

Neji abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, sintiendo que su corazón estaba desbocándose y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a Naruto sentado en el suelo…

**-Muy bien, basta de tonterías. Ya tienes 20 años y no deberías observar tan solo el paisaje sino también ver por donde caminas… **

**-¡Neji, omae! ¡Que malo eres, me salvas y luego me lanzas cruelmente al suelo! ** -gritaba pataleando el joven rubio, mientras sus manos ahora se masajeaban su trasero… Neji le miró de reojo y su cara ahora estaba completamente roja… Pero entonces…

**-¡NARUTO! ** -esa escandalosa voz, los ojos azules se abrieron al ver a Kiba sobre Akamaru que de un saltó apareció en su campo de visión…

**-¡Kiba! Jeje dattebayo, mira nada más… Akamaru a crecido un poco más de lo que recuerdo… ** -dijo midiéndose con el perro que le dio una lamida afectuosa… Kiba se ruborizó al ver el cambio en el rubio, la alta y delgada figura y los ojos azules un poco más rasgados…

**-Akamaru… jeje, deja de lamer mi cara dattebayo que la llenaras de saliva y así Sakura-chan no querrá darme un besó de bienvenida… ** -reía mientras acariciaba tras las orejas del perro albino…

**-Coff, coff… ** -carraspeó Neji observando fulminantemente al joven Jounin…

**-Ne? ¿Neji, ocurre algo malo? ** -le preguntó Naruto cerrando los ojos, el joven AMBU rodó los ojos, al saber que lo descubrió frente a Kiba, este puso cara de asombró…

Aunque ya algo sabía sobre ello, no podía creer que los rumores eran ciertos…

**-Muy bien, desde aquí puedes seguir solo. ** -bufó más molestó por la presencia de Kiba que por la siempre acostumbrada torpeza del rubio…

_"Hu… Hubiera deseado llevarlo hasta la Quinta Hokage pero… Mejor continuare con mi deber, debo agradecer que Sasuke Uchiha no esta aún en Konoha, ya que podré aprovechar y conversar… Si, tener una conversación y entrenar un poco con Naruto…" _ -mientras se adentraba en el bosque, en busca de sus compañeros… Al encontrarlo quedó petrificado…

Temtem se encontraba sentada sobre un inconciente Rock Lee usándolo como silla, a parte estaba haciendo una fogata sin darse cuenta de que una de las vendas comenzaba a quemarse…

_"Esto es un martirio… Cuando éramos niños no era tan torpe…" _ -pensó Neji con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus dedos hacían un jutsu de agua para apagar el fuego que estaba quemando el brazo de Lee…

Lee de inmediato se puso de pie, gritando fuego… Temtem estaba detrás de él que se adentro en el bosque con un balde de agua… Para variar caliente. Neji se fue detrás de ambos…

Estaban dentro de la aldea, Naruto suspiro… Kiba le miraba de reojo, Akamaru comprendía lo que su amo deseaba y sin más lo lanzó sobre el rubio…

**-¡ITE! ** -gritó el rubio al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kiba sobre el suyo…

**-¡Argh, Akamaru! **-gritó Kiba con la cara completamente roja… Naruto entrecerró los ojos…

**-Se nota quien controla a quien… ** -bufó el rubio por lo bajo, pero el buen oído de Kiba lo escuchó a la perfección…

**-¡Naruto, no te permito que digas que no se controlar a Akamaru! ¡Baka! Luego de que te vas por mucho tiempo, y ahora solo regresa para molestar a la gente… ** -decía dejando a Naruto bajo su cuerpo, el rubio hizo un giro de piernas y quejo arriba y así estuvieron dando vueltas…

Hasta que una voz los sacó de lo que hacían…

**-¿Naru-to? ** -dijo una suave voz femenina… Los ojos azules se ampliaron al ver la cara de la pelirosa… Sakura estaba delante suyo acompañada de Hinata porque tenía unos hermosos ojos blancos heredados de su clan, ambas chicas se veían muy bien…

**-Sakura-chan, ohayo… **_**Eh regresado**_**… ** -le dijo mientras ambos se ponían de pie… Hinata tímidamente se escondió tras la pelirosa…

_"Naruto-kun… después de dos años, está de regreso con nosotros… ¿Qué le digo? Anno…" _ -pensaba colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas para luego unir sus deditos mientras cerraba los ojos, entonces al abrirlos…

**-¿Hinata, eres tú? ** -dijo él, aproximando su cara haciendo que sus frentes se rozaran un poco… Hinata antye esto…

**-¡KYAA! ** -lanzó un fuerte grito mientras empujaba a Sakura con su cuerpo haciendo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, ambas… con los ojitos dando vueltas…

**-¡Hinata! ** -dijo Kiba observando un poco más de cerca…

**-¡Sakura-chan! ** -grito el rubio, mientras que las personas de la aldea aparecían por las calles sin reconocer al joven rubio, y otros más ancianos decían que ese era el fantasma del Yondaime…

Mientras que en Konoha se vivía un instante de cierta paz, que fue rota con la llegada del rubio…

_**Villa de la Niebla…**_

A sus oídos llegó el rumor de que cierto rubio usuratonkachi había regresado… Los ojos grises de Sasuke brillaron como nunca antes, y sin decir nada y aunque sabía que recibiría un terrible reprimenda de parte de la Quinta Hokage se fue sin decir nada estaba a dos días de viaje desde Niebla, y no deseaba demorar más que un día y medio…

_"Regresaste… Naruto…" _ -disculpándose con los aldeanos del lugar, dejo ciertamente algo solucionado el percance que pasaba nuevamente la villa, y se fue…

**CONTINUARA… **


End file.
